HABIT (Canon)/Withersoul 235
WARNING: This page contains content that might be inappropriate for younger or sensitive viewers. This includes intense uncensored foul language and brutal descriptions of gore. You might want to back away if you are sensitive to these things. ---- |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= 'Summary' HABIT is an incredibly powerful demon god and cosmic force who has existed as long as humanity and before them also and seems to thrive purely for chaos, destruction and torture. He moves from body to body, ruining lives, breaking minds and bonds and abusing others wherever he goes, even going as far as brutally torturing and raping people for hours without end, then setting their entire body on fire with gasoline, and even killing babies, then tearing them apart and consuming them. He knows absolutely zero good traits aside from psycho humor and is a personification of sadism, heartlessness and pure evil, knowing absolutely no empathy, emotions, mercy or virtually any form of anything that's not pure evil and insanity whatsoever. He is the main antagonist of the EverymanHYBRID YouTube series, the secondary antagonist of MLAndersen0 and a supporting antagonist in TribeTwelve. In EverymanHYBRID he constantly torments and stalks the main cast endlessly, and between all that, tortures Shaun in MLAndersen0 before reducing him to a bloody mess with a chainsaw, and later starts harassing Noah in TribeTwelve. It is hinted HABIT is working to achieve an unknown greater goal. 'Powers and Stats' Tier: 2-C Name: HABIT Origin: EverymanHYBRID, MLAndersen0 and TribeTwelve Gender: Male Age: At least millions of years; stated to predate humanity. Humans came to be around a few million years ago Classification: Incorporeal Demon Powers and Stats: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Nigh-Omniscience, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation (HABIT and Slender Man seem to have fabricated and orchestrated the entire lives of the EverymanHYBRID crew, who are convinced they are fictional and in a story created by HABIT and Slender Man, who have complete control over their lives and histories and can even trap them in a loop across multiple iterations where their lives are reset and reloaded over and over again), Spatial Manipulation (responsible for a stairway in Bridge to Nowhere that loops in on itself and always leads to the same ground floor), Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (created and has complete control over the Candleverse), Technopathy (was able to take control of Evan's car to an extent and manipulate the channel's footage without it being noticed), Non-Corporeal, Possession (able to possess hosts and can't be removed by normal means; it's been implied that he can possess multiple people at once), Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation (put Shaun Andersen to sleep in the MLAnderson0 video HELLO), Immortality (Types 1 and 4 overall. Types 2, 3 and 6 while in a host specifically. Type 9 for his true form only), Necromancy and Resurrection (respectively used on Nick and Jeff), BFR, Teleportation, Time Travel and inducement of it (possessed videos of events that yet had to happen. Transported Noah from December to September of the same year), Mind Manipulation (Made most of the members of a SWAT team slaughter each other. His hidden videos caused mental relapses when the cast saw them. Freed Firebrand from the Administrator's mind control. Brainwashed Jeff in Bridge to Nowhere), Death Concept Manipulation that bypasses immortality and regeneration as well as resistance to it (Able to infuse weapons with the ability to force the idea of mortality onto others, instantly killing them even if they are immortal or beyond life and death. HABIT himself also states it doesn't affect him, but merely injure him a bit more than other weapons), Perception Manipulation (created videos that can't be seen by the main cast), Telekinesis (remotely unlocked a door from a distance), Regeneration (Low-Mid in a host. Evan regenerated from having his intestines ripped out by the Rake and he cannot be killed by wounds to the heart, but severe damage to a host body's spinal cord or brain will kill them and render them useless to HABIT), Healing, Telepathy and Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Radiation Manipulation (was unaffected by Slender Man's Sigma Radiation and its mind-altering effects) Attack Potency: Multi-Universe level (Holds complete control over space and time, including that of the main universe and his own dimension. HABIT and Slender Man seem to have fabricated and orchestrated the entire lives of the EverymanHYBRID who are convinced they are fictional and in a story created by HABIT and Slender Man, who have complete control over their lives and histories and can even trap them in a loop across multiple iterations where their lives are reset and reloaded over and over again. Should exist on a level similar to The Collective, which is implied to transcend the physical reality perceived by lesser beings and operate in a way that is similar to Platonic Ideals) Speed: Superhuman in a host, likely Infinite overall (Likely exists in a similar state to the Collective, who exist in a realm in which time means nothing) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Street Class or Wall Class Durability: Unknown (seems to lack a true body), at least Street level in a host Stamina: Superhuman Range: Thousands of kilometers with abilities Standard Equipment: Several loads of weapons, including but not limited to knives, firearms, gasoline, baseball bats and a chainsaw named "Rex" Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient overall; aside from that, Gifted (Despite his nonchalant behavior, HABIT is incredibly intelligent, perceptive, and knowledgeable on everything that's happening within EverymanHYBRID, and has been manipulating everything from the start, toying with his "rabbits" and guiding them towards his own goals for his amusement from the beginning. He is also very skilled in combat, having amassed plentiful experience over the course of his long lifespan and many, many hosts.) Weaknesses: None notable Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2